Fire Emblem: The Sacaen Bride
by Narakusnoone
Summary: Found my summary. Lyn is captured by a lord with foul intent towards her. He intends to marry her. But she soon makes allies that will help fight the lord and hopefully marry the lord she wants. LynxHector. My summry sux.
1. Chapter 1

Fire Emblem The Sacaen Bride

I do not own Fire Emblem but I do play the game.

Chapter 1

It was midday. The sun was bright in the sky on the plains of Sacae. At the banks of a small river near the old home of the Lorca there were a few clothes strewn on the ground. There was a blue dress cut at the thigh and a small pair of lady's underwear. The current owner was swimming in the river with her head below the water.

She raised her head from below the water. Her hair was a beautiful shade of summer evergreen and her eyes were deep blue sky like orbs. She surveyed her surroundings for a second and then she just laid back on the water and proceeded to float with the light current. The sun shined off the moisture showering her nude form accenting her desirable body. And at that time she had a voyeur watching from behind a tree indulging himself in perverse fantasies with her as his concubine.

He watched as she stopped floating and put herself back on the bank and walked over to her clothes and grabbed a towel hanging from a tree and slowly dried herself off. Then she started to dress herself while her unknown watcher was thinking that it was a sin to cover her beautiful body. After she finished dressing she headed back towards her house.

For the most of the rest of the day she sat in her house with a piece of wood carving a flute. Suddenly she heard a knock on her front door. She was speaking to herself, "Who would that be all the way out here?" She went to the front door but before she opened it she grabbed her sword resting by the door and held it behind her back. She opened the door to reveal a tall man who seemed to be in his mid forties, with black hair, grey eyes, and dark tan skin.

"Good evening milady." He said in a seductive voice that would make any other woman melt on the spot.

"And who are you, sir?" She asked.

"Ah, yes. Please forgive my rudeness. I am Marquess Revlin. And you are Lady Lyndis of Caelin are you not?"

"Yes I am Lyndis though I am no longer of Caelin. I have officially left Caelin in the care of Ostia." She stated firmly. "And if you would be so kind as to tell me your reason for this visit. I am quite sure that you are not just here to ask of my lineage." Every word she spoke she spoke with more and more impatience.

He stared at her noticing the impatient look on her face and all he could think about was how beautiful she looked with her face that way. And then his eyes slowly wondered down her face, her neck, the front of her dress. She noticed him staring at her and slapped him yelling, "How dare you! You Perverted beast, get away from my home." She took her sword from behind her back and pointed it at his throat.

He asked with a cruel laugh, "I wonder, are as good with a sword as you are in bed my pet?" She was about to thrust her sword into his neck when she felt a small shock in her left shoulder. She looked at her shoulder and noticed a small pin pricking from it.

She didn't know why but she suddenly started to feel in a haze. Some of her speech was forced out as she said, "You…You bastard. What did you… Do to me?" She started to stumble around her house. She fell back onto her bed and slowly feel a sensation of sleep fall over her.

"Marvelous, isn't it? I call it unknown night. It's a sleeping agent I use on all those who want to fight with me about my methods of courting them." He had a cold smile plastered on his face.

"I'll…Kill…You…." She let the sleep take her over.

Marquess Revlin had bent over her and kissed her. He then called in his men and told them to take her back to Lycia but to avoid the Ostian officials.

What did you think. R&R if you want to keep your puppies alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fire Emblem The Sacaen Bride**

I do not own the fire emblem franchise but I play the game.

Chapter 2

We last left off as Lyn fell into a deep sleep after a man poisoned her in her home. She was then loaded on a cart full of silk and other materials. She came out of the sleep induced by the poison about midday the next day. The first thing she noticed was that her hands and feet were bound. She moved her tongue around her lips to see if she was gagged to find that she was not. She tried to scream but she couldn't hear her voice. Why was her voice not working? She was about to think on this we she noticed something else wrong with her.

Her clothes were gone and she was completely naked. She was half way between Humiliation and Rage at Marquess Revlin. At least she knew she still had her purity. The only fate for a disgraced, unmarried Sacaen woman was Death for hopes that her soul could be purified in heaven. She started to shake back and forth to get on her front side so she could try to at least get on her knees. She had apparently had caused some sort of disturbance because the cart had stopped.

Revlin peered in on his prize. He had a hungry grin on his face. He said to her, "Awake, are we? Good. You're probably wondering what is wrong with your voice." She had an angry look on her face. "As beautiful as your voice is, I can't have you screaming for help. Though we are in a forest you could still alert some one. So, I put a nice little choker on your neck. We normally use them on dogs but you are close enough to one." She would have killed him for that statement were it not for her bound hands and feet. "It limits the barking of dogs. Go ahead and try to remove it." She moved her hands up to her throat to try to remove the choker collar. But as she put her hands in between her neck and the choker she felt a great surge of pain go through her body. "I forgot to mention that. If you or any one else, besides me, tries to remove it than they will be put into pain like they won't believe. A little precaution I had added just for you." He began to stare up and down her nude body. "I honestly think I will enjoy you after we marry."

Lyn stopped struggling with her ropes and stared at Revlin. Her marry him? It was the most disgusting thing she had ever heard. Her thoughts were plastered all over her face. Because he then said, "You really won't have a choice in the matter. You see my troops are posted around many Sacaen tribal grounds and villages. If you refuse my offer then I will send word to them and have them do the same thing that I paid those brigands to do to your tribe all those years again." Her eyes went wide. She couldn't believe her ears. He was behind her tribes demise. Why? Again, as if he could read her thoughts, he said, "Did you know that your mother was supposed to be my bride before your filthy father caught her heart? I could take you as my bride to spite your fathers memory and it would almost be the same as having your mother as my bride, except you have much more in the bust and look more desirable with your curves than with where she was concerned." She felt even more rage at him than she did anybody that she had ever met. She wanted his life. "You saw their bodies burning as the village fall, right? No! That's right. I raped your mother in the fields before I killed her. But your father got away very bloodied up by my men. I hear he died a few days later." Lyn was now on the verge of tears listening to him talk about her people's suffering and her Parent's deaths so heartlessly. It was again as if he read her mind as he said, "I enjoyed it all. They screamed and died all around you. All you saw were the dead bodies being burned while you felt a twinge of fear. You can really blame your father for it though. Had he not taken away my bride-to-be than…" He would have kept on talking but stopped as the cart stopped. "Not a word, wench." He left Lyn in her hiding spot. " Why have we stopped?"

" Bandits! At the front and taking up the rear.

What did you think of this chapter. R&R if you don't want the Barney Torture. That means I make you watch Barney episodes until you crack. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!


	3. Chapter 3

**Fire Emblem The Sacaen Bride**

Chapter 3

As Lyn lay there in her hiding spot she could hear the sounds of swords clashing against swords. She would give anything to be free at the moment so that she could escape. But then she felt the cart moving and shouting for retreat. Lyn was now afraid of what was about to happen. It was clear that the bandits had taken the cart.

This situation was real bad for her. She could see the results of this fiasco clearly in her mind. First, the bandits would check the cargo to find her bound in the nude. Then they could either rape and kill her or vice versa. Either way she was not going to enjoy the results.

Meanwhile, at the Ostian Royal Palace, A frustrated Hector paced the halls. He had sent an invitation to her a week ago. She would have responded by now. Why did Lyn all of a sudden stop answering his invites. He was in desperate need of an escort for the Lycian League's Annual Ball which was soon to happen. He stared out his window and into the courtyard. There was Serra looking at the water at the center fountain. Next to her was her new husband, Raven, who was recently made captain of the Ostian Royal Guard. She was talking to him with a different smile than normal. He put on a face of shock and then thrust himself into her embrace. Apparently, Serra had just told him that either a Raymond or Priscilla was going to be coming into their lives soon.

Hector saw this and wondered for a second what it would be like to have a woman whom he loved tell him that she was going to have his child. Just then the doors burst open. A man walked in as pale as a ghost. The young lord Hector walked up to the man recognizing him as the messenger he sent to talk to Lyn. He asked very concernedly, "What happened? Why are you so pale?"

The man said in frightened whisper, "It is Lady Lyndis. Her home was burned down to the ground and there were signs of a small struggle all around. Please forgive me Lord Hector."

He didn't say a word as he ran from the hall and towards the courtyard.

Meanwhile Lyn had been discovered by the bandits. At first she was scared of them. Now she thought that it would have been better with a pack of hungry wolves. The bandits were none other than the brothers Reed. But how were they alive. She was then hoisted off the cart. Linus was the first to speak, "So nice to see you again." He had a forced grin on his face.

Lloyd was a little more polite to her, "You must forgive him milady. He doesn't have a lot of manners to speak of." He gave her a warm smile and then he called, "Ursula! Take to your tent and give her some fresh clothes."

Ursula took a look at The nude Lyn and then said, "It's alright. We have changed since Nergal. You're perfectly safe with us." Lyn believed her and followed.

Short chapter I know. I didn't do a disclaimer because I am sure by now you know that I don't own the Fire Emblem Franchise. Anyway R&R or the boogeyman will get you in your sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Fire Emblem The Sacaen Bride

I do not own the fire emblem franchise

Chapter 4

Ursula had dressed Lyn up in a pair of gray pants that looked awfully baggy and a dark red shoulder less button up shirt which served the purpose of making a woman's chest look more appealing than it was already. Then Ursula sat Lyn on a cot and began to talk to her. "So, please tell me what happened." Lyn put her hand to her throat and pointed to the collar. Apparently, Ursula understanding her sign language pulled out a piece of paper and pen. Then she uncorked an ink bottle and handed them all to Lyn. She then said, "Write down everything."

Lyn began to scribble at a fast speed that many times she blotched the ink unintentionally. She was writing about the events that lead up to her capture by the Marquess Revlin. She also wrote about his confession to planning the genocide of the Lorca Tribe. She Then handed the parchment to Ursula who in turn took it and left the tent.

She entered her husband's, Lloyd, tent. She handed him the paper which he read over the document carefully. He then turned to Linus. He said, "Get Uhai and prepare your weapons." He turned to Ursula. "Tell Lady Lyndis that we will give her an escort to Castle Ostia. But first take her to see Quark." He went to a cabinet and pulled out a Wo Doa.

Meanwhile at castle Ostia, Hector, as well as a few others, were planning to head out to the Sacaen Plains to find Lyn. They had ten of the fastest mounts in the kingdom to search the ground. Priscilla who was near the castle decided to help look for her friend from the air. She was accompanied by the best wyvern lord in the kingdom of Lycia, Heath.

Hector was about ready to head out when they were stopped by a mysterious letter from an unknown sender appeared via arrow. The letter read,

Dear Lord,

Do not fret for her safety. She is alive and in the company of trusted compatriots. She will arrive at the castle safely in a weeks time.

Yours Sincerely,

Halbern Yunari.

Hector read over the letter again wondering who Halbern Yunari was. He decided to wait a week and that would be it. If she did not show up them by then, than he would go out searching.

Meanwhile, back at the newly formed Black Fang's camp, Lyn was being steered to a small tent. Inside sat a young woman no more than thirteen. She had the same hair as Lyn except that her eyes were grey like Lyn's Fathers eyes were. She looked at Lyn and smiled. She said, "Hello. My name is Naomi Yunari. But every body calls me Quark." Lyn Recognized the last name as her own true last name. Naomi said, "Of course you can recognize it. Your father is my uncle." Lyn was utterly confused. Her father never told her about an uncle. "That's because they haven't spoken for years." Now Lyn got the feeling that Naomi could read minds. "I can. I control the power of a more ancient branch of magic called Cosmic Spirit. It allows me insight into the near future and gives me the power see into the minds of people." Lyn had to sit down. This girl could have prepared the Lorca tribe with insight of the on coming slaughter. "You're right. I could have but because our fathers had fought over trivial matters, they would not listen to what the other had to say. Your Father does regret his hard headedness as does mine." Does? Her father was alive. "Yes. For the past few years our fathers have been trying to avenge the tribe by killing the one who caused the genocide. But now is not the time to dawdle on such things. The black fang have prepared us an escort. We will be leaving for Ostia in an hour."

Sure enough, Lloyd walked in ready for battle. He said, "The escort is ready. Linus, Ursula, Uhai, and I will be taking you and Quark to the Outskirts of the Ostian capital." He then pulled one of the swords from his belt and handed it to Lyn. "Don't use it unless you have to." With that they left the tent.

I know what your asking yourselves. Why are the Black Fang alive. You'll find out next chapter. R&R if you don't want your parents to hear about that little fire drill incident. Oh and for another interesting read, Check out The Legend Of Zelda The Tale Of Two Worlds.


	5. Chapter 5

Fire Emblem The Sacaen Bride

As Usual I do not own the Fire Emblem Franchise. I do of course play the game though and as soon as the Gamecube version hits shelves I will have it.

Chapter 5

And thus the journey to Ostia began. The road, though the more perilous with Revlin's men searching for Lyn, was easier to travel with Naomi's insight. She was extremely skilled with giving augury's but nothing else. As it was she was lame from birth and could not walk. So this put Lyn as the body guard while the Black Fang survivors fought the majority of the oncoming enemy's.

Even while she was on the road with them she could not forget about how they were enemy's at one time. She even remembered killing a them. So now the question was why were they alive and helping her after all that her and the rest of Eliwood's army. Naomi sensing her thoughts said to Lloyd, "My cousin wishes to know how it is that you are alive."

The question was straight forward and Lloyd decided to let Ursula answer by pointing to her. Ursula cleared her throat and then said, "First you have to understand that the human life force is an enigma to many and only slightly understandable to those who study it for years. Quintessence is this human life force. Once separated from the body you would think that the human body dies. Right?" Lyn nodded her head. "Wrong. The body cannot separate from it's life force completely. You see none of us truly died as you struck us down. One of Nergal's morphs came to take our Quintessence but as I just stated you cannot remove all of it at once. That means that there is a small bit of life force left in the body. There is just enough to last the person a year of life in a suspended state waiting for the return of the rest of the life source. So basically When you defeated Nergal's morphs holding our Quintessence then you released it so that it could return to us. Unfortunately for us if our body was destroyed before the quintessence could return it would dissipate which is why Neither Marquess Pherae or Leader Brendan Reed have returned." Lyn understood everything but that still didn't explain why they were helping them. "And you want to know why we are helping you. Well, we consider this repayment for helping get our souls back. We do owe you a considerable amount of debt. The one thing on our minds is repentance for the actions that we committed under Nergal." Lyn smiled at Ursula who smiled back but then she grabbed her stomach. Lyn looked concernedly at Ursula.

Naomi said, "You need not worry Lyn. Ursula is okay. She is heavy with child." This news was a surprise to Ursula as well as Lyn. Lloyd stopped as well to listen. "What? You are having Lloyd's … daughter. At least that is what I see. But you know it can always be a son. And you don't need to be mad at yourself, Lloyd, for letting her come along. She has not really strained herself yet. But she will have to watch herself at five months." They would have kept on going on about baby care but at that time they were under attack by arrows from all directions.

Ursula quickly reacted by pulling a Protect Staff from her satchel and holding up. As she did the arrows were falling in midair as if the were hitting an invisible wall. Lloyd and Linus set themselves up on either side of the three women. Uhai positioned himself at the front while Ursula turned her mount to face the rear. Lloyd said, "This doesn't look good." He was right. It didn't look at all good. They were surrounded on all sides. And coming up the front was Marquess Revlin. He had a victorious smile on his face.

He surveyed the scene. He smiled and said, "Well what do you know. I come to collect my future wife and after I am done I can leave with three women."

Lloyd, who not about to let anything happen to either of them, said to Revlin, "If you touch any one of them you'll be a hand short." He pointed his sword right at Revlin. Revlin began to laugh. He then snapped his fingers and all his goons charged.

Meanwhile, in a clearing not far from where Lyn and her friends were being attacked four people were intensely training. One was a tall man with brown hair draping one of his eyes which were a deep violet (I hope that is right). He was Karel, The greatest swordsmen alive at that time. He was sparring with his apprentice, a man with green hair and blue eyes. He was called Guy. The other two were assassins. The first one was a young man with red hair and dark brown eyes. He was a former Black Fang by the name of Jaffar but to avoid the bounty hunters he was now called Joseph. Sparring with him was a former spy of Ostia. He had dark blond hair and brown eyes. He was Matthew who had befriended Jaffar even though he had killed Matthew's love, Leila.

They were pulled from their training as they heard the clash of swords in the distance. They immediately ran to the source. Matthew saw Lyn and he knew she needed help and fast. But he also saw the Black Fang and thought whether he should help them. But Jaffar didn't wait for anything. He immediately jumped into the battle to help his former friends. The others followed suit. With their help the battle ended quickly. Revlin stood there perplexed at how fifty armed men could fall to a bunch of miscreants. But he quickly noticed many swords pointed at his throat. He quickly escaped. The Four swordsmen turned to face the escort. Jaffar said, "I'm glad to see that you are okay."

R&R or you will find the dark mark above your house.


	6. Chapter 6

Fire Emblem The Sacaen Bride

I do not own The Fire Emblem Franchise.

Chapter 6

Lyn was now joined by four former allies. They were all appalled to hear about the actions that Lord Revlin against the Lorca Tribe. After three days they reached the Ostian royal capital city. Lloyd said, "This is where we leave you." He turned to leave and said, "You have our friendship and we protect our friends. If you ever need us, just send word with one whom you trust."

Karel and his band agreed to stay with Lyn until they were no longer needed. All except for Jaffar. He decided to follow his old comrades. The capital city was a big place. Houses reached as high as five levels from the ground. Inns and Taverns of many a variety spread through the streets like wild fire. People in the streets were looking over the many items on display by merchants from various kingdoms. Quark was overly interested in watching all the children play and feeling sad because she couldn't join for her lameness. Lyn hugged her cousin and thought about how she was really a bit of an outcast because her mother was not of Lorca blood.

There were Ostian guards coming towards them. They were followed slowly by Lord Hector. He had the face of faces on. It was happy but worried and showed hints of rage and trying to remain calm. He saw Lyn and the others. He asked, "Are you okay, Lyn? I heard that your home was ransacked."

Naomi said, "All is well with her Lord Hector. But she will not be able to speak to anyone unless that collar on her neck is removed." Hector examined the collar on Lyn's neck and was about to put fingers in it when Lyn pulled away. "If anyone tries to remove it other than the person who put it on her then it will hurt the person but it will hurt her more." Stated Naomi.

Hector took a look at the lame girl being carried on the back of an old horse. He then asked, "And who are you little girl?"

Naomi said, "My father sent you a letter about a week ago. He said that Lyn would be with trusted friends. We are those friends. I am Naomi Yunari and that makes me Lyn's cousin."

Hector, who was surprised at the news, said, "I never knew she had any other family. But, she is safe and that is all that matters at the moment." He turned to one of the guards. "You. I want you to go to the castle and have the maids prepare rooms for five people. And have letters sent to Lord Pent, Lord Canas, And have Lady Serra ready to remove a cursed item." The soldier saluted and ran as fast as his legs would carry him towards the castle. Hector then said, "We should follow suit." And so they did.

The inside of Castle Ostia was glamorous. There was marble tile covering every inch of the floors. Paintings and weapons littered the walls. A Beautiful array of Chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Maids and butlers were swarming down the steps to greet Hector. He pointed to the five people and asked that they be extra careful with the ladies.

A hot bath had been drawn for the guests. Naomi insisted on bathing with Lyn. They were both in there washing each others hair and thinking to themselves that this was what it must be like to have a sister. They finished their baths and were taken to their rooms. There were hot plates of food awaiting them. Lyn, who was getting tired of rations took and ate the food faster than anyone thought possible. After eating she looked at the bed. She never felt sleepier. She fell face first onto the bed in her bathrobe and was asleep before long.

Hector had read over the written testimonial by Lyn towards Lord Revlin was now reading over the law books of Lycia looking for something that could help her. But he found it useless. The league couldn't do a thing unless the Marquess did something inside of Lycia than he was untouchable by justice. He would not let Lyn's problem go. He swore that he would help her if it ended up killing him. He just decided to scan through the law books without a second thought now. That was until at around two o'clock in the morning. He found an old marital law. It stated:

_Law 982 Marital. Paragraph 9. Section 3._

_If a noble who has passed power, titles, and lands of their said kingdom to a higher power that power can switch in the case that the noble is female with no male heir. This case can only occur if the female noble marries at which point the higher power is required to transfer power to the male spouse of said noble._

Lord Revlin was using the law to gain more lands. Hector was not about to let this happen. He figured that tomorrow he would talk with Lyn about this and figure out how they were going to handle it.

R&R or… I don't know. Tell you what you send me threats to put at the end and I'll use one each chapter and give the author credit.


	7. Chapter 7

Fire Emblem The Sacaen Bride

I do not own Fire Emblem but I do play the game.

Chapter 7

Life at the castle was comfortable to Lyn. She just needed to get all the events that had taken place out of her mind. She had been there for two weeks and yet she still felt exhausted from the journey. Hector had talked to her about the marital law he had found. This only served as a means of making her feel worse. She refused to leave her room except to bathe and to see Naomi. Naomi had made a new friend in the castle. They hardly were out each others company.

Nino had taken to playing anything she could with Naomi. It made Lyn happy that Naomi had a friend with such a sweet girl. Sometimes she joined in with their games. They all played this one game called Dragon Call. It was a game that was similar to Risk. Lyn lost first every time.

Pent and Canas arrived at Castle Ostia on the eve of The Annual Eclipse. Accompanying Pent were his wife, Louise, and apprentice and foster son, Erk, who had brought his wife Priscilla. Canas was joined by a little girl who he called Chase, his niece. Hector bid Pent and Canas into his parlor. He told the rest to make themselves at home.

Inside the parlor waiting was Serra. Hector sat across from her and bid his company to take their seats. He said quite clearly, "Lyn is being affected by a cursed object. We have tried to remove it already but the best Serra can do is make it change color. I don't know if it was cursed by a powerful druid or…"

Pent asked, "Where is the Lady Lyndis?" he didn't have to wait for an answer. She ran into the parlor and began to point frantically outside the door. They got up to see what was wrong. Outside in the entrance hall they saw Erk and Raven on the floor trading blows. Both Pent and Canas pulled out paralyze staves and used them on the fighting men. Pent looked at his apprentice and asked, "What happened?"

Erk looked at Raven and said, "He just jumped me. He has never liked me since I married his sister. This is why I insisted that if I came I could bring my tomes."

Raven stared at Erk with rage in his eyes. He spat as he spoke. "If you think your magic will be enough to stop me from kicking your ass you are wrong magic boy." They both stared at Hector and at the same time said, "KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

Serra walked up to Raven and slapped him across the face. She then said, "If this will be the kind of example you will set for your child then I will leave and have it somewhere else." Raven looked at the ground with guilt. "Better." She then turned to Erk and Priscilla. They looked at her. She simply bowed her head with a smile.

Erk said in a playful chuckle, "I would have thought you would have been waiting at the front door waiting to pull me into an air stealing hug. Either that or use you high-pitched voice and scream my name in my ear."

Serra said in an even more playful tone, "I'll be sure to do that stuff later on if I get the chance." Erk put on a scared face like he had just given a dangerous weapon. She smiled and said, "I'm kidding. I gave that stuff up. No offense Priscilla but your brother needs a woman who knows how to act more like a man to keep him in line." Priscilla nodded to say that it was alright.

An hour later Lyn was lying down in a room prepared by the Sage, Druid, and Bishop. She positioned in a northern positon. Pent told her it was so that the spirit of magic could check her body for any lasting magical influence. Canas was inspecting the collar. Serra was checking over Lyn's condition because as it was the other two were exhausting her energy with their ongoing research.

Erk had come in about an hour later carrying an armful of charts for which Pent needed to chant from. Canas had stopped examining the collar and said, "I have come to the conclusion that who ever enchanted this item was no fool. He did it in such a way that if a curse breaker were to try and remove it they would jeopardize the wearer. As it is she is already very weak and can't take much more of our research."

Serra then said, "What if I keep one of my healing staves on her while you try to remove it?"

Pent then said, "If what he said is true you would need more than a healing staff. You would need enough to last an entire night because that is how long it will take us to remove it."

Serra then said, "And I need to keep her soul in tact through the procedure. I almost forgot about that. Wait! Erk!" Erk ran into the room. She handed him the Heal Staff and and told him to go get a bunch of them from the armory. He did as he was told. Serra then said, "Good. Now I want you to keep using them on Lyn until we are done. Serra then began to pray. Canas and Pent both began to chant over her.

Inside Serra's mind she saw Lyn's soul twisting, bending, and trying to rip itself apart to end its pain. Her chants were echoing into the darkness and causing the soul to calm only a little. It would still writhe in agony.

That went on until morning. The collar had dissolved from around her neck. Pent checked her over for any magical signatures but happily found none. Serra had the worst of all three of them. After she finished keeping the soul in tact she stopped chanting and fell to the ground screaming. Pent was looking worried for her bat Canas said, "It is just the pain of the soul escaping through her. It will be gone in a minute." He was right. She stopped screaming and got up. She looked pale but she felt triumphant.

R&R or I'll poke you into insanity. Credit goes to seraph ()


	8. Chapter 8

Fire Emblem The Sacaen Bride

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Chapter 8

Lyn had awaken to the sounds of birds singing on the railing of her outside balcony. She allowed herself a smile and said, "Good Morning." She then took up a surprised look. Had she just spoken? Yes, she had. She then felt around her neck. The collar was not there. She let out a laugh of joy and jumped out of her bed. She dressed herself in the clothes that Ursula had lent her to use. She walked out of the room and immediately ran into Hector.

He was wearing a pair of blue pants with a simple white shirt that looked a little tight on his chest. Lyn could not help herself to stare at his broad muscular chest. He coughed to bring her gaze up to his face. He smiled and asked, "How are you this morning, Lyn?"

She said with an even bigger smile, "I feel great. I hope you feel just as well." Her nose then caught the scent of freshly fried eggs; bacon slowly sizzled to a slight crisp, and anything else one could ask for in a breakfast. She then looked at hector again and asked with a slight enthusiasm, "Did you come up here to ask me to join you for breakfast?"

He started to scratch the back of his head and said, "Well that is if you are feeling hungry enough after the procedure of removing the collar. Are you up to it?" She nodded. He smiled and extended his arm. She gladly took it and they both walked down to the dining hall together.

Meanwhile, At Castle Revlin, The Lord Revlin was throwing his breakfast all over the walls in fits of rage. He had just heard about her making it to Ostia. This was not good. Though he knew that he could not be persecuted for any crimes committed outside of Lycian territory he was still an accomplice in the rape and murder of many a young woman, as he stated so himself to Lyn indirectly as she was taken over by the unknown night. He had to get her. And he had just the person to capture her to.

He got up and said, "Contact Graham and send him to my personal study. Lord Revlin went to his study. It was a big room with various books and strange paintings of women in the nude posing, all painted by Lord Revlin's late grandfather, a great man who believed that everything had natural beauty and that it should be cherished for what it was and not for what was seen. Lord Revlin walked over to a painting of his mother, which was the last painting his grandfather did before he was killed by Lord Revlin's father. She was no lovely maiden and Lord Revlin hated her for being ugly so he killed her after he killed his father at seventeen. He pushed on the left corner of the painting and walked through the door way hidden behind it. He descended three flights of steps lit only by the torches on the wall. He stopped when he reached a door at the bottom.

He opened the door and walked into a room littered with the dead bodies of many women who he had killed. Some of the bodies were not even those of women but of little girls who could not have been more than eight. The fact that they were not rotting corpses was due to a spell put on them by Lord Revlin's personal Druid. He grabbed one of the corpses, a girl who was only twelve we he had found swimming in the nude near his castle. He looked down at the corpse which he had grabbed and was about to deeply kiss it when the door opened.

A young man walked into the room. He was wearing a black suit that covered his body. His hair was blue and his eyes were hazel green. On his shoulder rested a falcon called Scourge. In the man's right hand was a bow staff engraved with symbol's representing the spell's of Anima. He was obviously blind. He then asked, "You called me?"

Lord Revlin smiled. He remembered the day he met this child. His mother was one of Revlin's Rape victims. The blind boy walked into the room to hear his mother screaming and was afraid. Revlin climaxed in her and snapped her neck. He then told the boy that her mother was dead and that someone had killed her he just got in there but found no one. Lord Revlin eyed her corpse in the corner of the room. He then looked at him and said, "Yes I have my boy. I need you to travel to Ostia to retrieve a woman who plan's to kill Lord Hector. She must be stopped and brought back here alive so that I can question her. Is that understood.?"

The man, Graham, nodded and said, "Lord Hector shall not be harmed by this assassin as long as I live to prevent it." With that he left the room. Lord Revlin let out a maniacal laugh and returned to his corpse and began to pleasure himself with it.

I know what you're gonna say. Lord Revlin is one sick perverted son of a bitch but this story has the mature rating for a reason. Anyway R&R Or you'll be given papercuts until you die.


	9. Chapter 9

Fire Emblem The Sacaen Bride

I do not own fire Emblem.

Chapter 9

Graham, The blind falconer, had left the lands of lord Revlin at dawn the very next day. He always had Scourge to fly ahead a call him forward so he could walk whatever path he was on. Though he knew many paths by memory of direction, he was very unfamiliar with the Ostian territory. He was always thinking about how he would handle the presumed the assassin. All he had was a description in his mind's eye and that was all. He allowed himself a sit down just outside of Ostia's Capital. He would have just sat there had he not heard some noise to his right.

Scourge went over to the right and started to attack a set of bushes. Two men came out of the bushes. One was tall with Green hair and Grey eyes. Next to him was an equally tall man with black hair and grey eyes. They looked at the falconer. The oldest one walked over to him and said, "Sorry for sneaking up on you. My name is Kessler Yunari. And that is my younger brother, Halbern. Who are you?"

Graham said, "I am Graham and I was sent here to prevent Lord Hector from being assassinated by woman named Lyn." Kessler looked at the young man with surprise. "Lord Revlin said that she was sent here to kill him so that she could take over his kingdom."

Kessler was thinking about how poor this young man was for believing such a story. But he said, "What if we help you find this assassin?"

Graham asked, "And why should I trust you to help me with my mission? What kind of guarantee do I have?"

Halbern said, "You have our word that we will help you find this assassin. Once we speak we are forbidden to lie. Such is the law of the people of sacae."

No soon as he had finished that sentence then Graham had risen from sitting position and readied his staff to attack. He said with venom, "You liars. The people of Sacae know not how to speak in any thing other than lies. Lord Revlin told me that you would stab any body in the back just to see them bleed."

Halbern drew his lance and stared at Graham. He said, "I hate to tell you this boy but your Lord Revlin was describing himself. But, if you insist on fighting with us then we will strike you down."

Graham smiled and said, "You savages will not be able to hurt me, for you will be beaten by my power." He then raised his staff above his head and shouted, "Forblaze!" A huge fireball fell from the sky threatening to engulf the brothers. They dodged it with extreme difficulty.

Kessler drew two killing edges while Halbern kept his lance at the ready. They both ran forward and cried, "Rage of the Plains!" Their weapons missed their marks as Graham jumped out of the way. He raised his staff again and pointed it at the ground and called, "Anima Guardian of Earth, Disaster." A huge rock creature appeared before them. The brothers readied there weapons to strike at the colossus while Graham escaped.

He ran towards the castle with Scourge guiding him. He reached the gates and broke through them with ease. When he entered the castle he saw confronted by Karel, Guy, and Matthew. They didn't waste time with words. They ran tried to rush him. He knocked them all back with a swish of his staff. He then raised again and called, "Anima Guardian of Wind, Zephyr." All of a sudden in front of them stood a figure wearing a war kimono and dawning a sword that looked like a katana made from jade. Graham said, "Keep them distracted until I have the assassin under my spell." The figure nodded and set it's sword at the ready. He was feeling a little weak at that moment. He already had another guardian summoned. And every minute that they stayed in the material plain he would get weaker.

Scourge led him up stairs into a drawing room. Hector was waiting there with the Armad ready to strike. Graham said, "I am glad you're safe my Lord. Where is the assassin I was sent to apprehend?"

Lyn spoke from behind Hector, "Have you been sent to take me to Lord Revlin?"

He rounded on her with a scowl on his face. He said, "Damned harlot. How dare you come to kill lord Hector? Lord Revlin shall torture you until you wish you were dead but it will cleanse the sin from your poison body. Let me ask you witch, How many people have you slept with and killed?" She remained silent and he said, "If you will not answer me than you will answer him either way. Scourge! Attack her!" The falcon remained on his shoulder. He then said, "Scourge only refuses to attack those who are innocent. But then that means that Lord Revlin was wrong. But he is never wrong."

Hector walked over to the young man and said, "He has a lot more under his belt than the lies he has told you. If you will not listen to anyone else than at least listen to me. I will tell you everything that I know."

Graham then said, "All right." He raised his staff and said, "I dispel you my guardians. Return to the earth and wind." He then felt in a haze. He fell down exhausted.

Who knew that he could do that and even use such powerful spells. Don't worry about him seeming too powerful though. He can't really use them without weakening his energy. Well anyway, R&R or You'll find yourself in the land of cute and fluffy things. That is a torture in itself just by thinking about it.


	10. Chapter 10

Fire Emblem The Sacaen Bride

I do not own fire emblem

Chapter ten

Graham had awakened late the following day. He knew he was awake because he could hear the voices of various people around him. Next to him a flap of wings and a light squawk from scourge met his ears. He was resting on the arm of Chase whom Scourge took a liking to. Graham rose from the pillow resting under him and immediately tried to find his staff. Pent walked up to him with the staff in hand. He rested it in the blind man's hand. Hector was first to speak. "Before we question you, we would like to know if you are hungry." Graham shook his head. "Okay then. Please tell us why you wanted to get your hands on Lady Lyndis Caelin."

Graham answered, "Lord Revlin had told me that she was an assassin sent by enemies of the Lycian League. He told me to bring her alive so that he could question her about who employed her. He said that she was in the company of Black Fang members on the road to Ostia."

Hector said, "That is true. She was in the company of the Black Fang. They were recently hired as road patrollers. They pose as bandits in the woods to catch unscheduled caravans as to stop smugglers, slave traders, and weapons dealers."

Lyn asked, "You knew I was with them? How come is it that Revlin didn't know of them?"

Raven answered, "Because it was a decision using the special political favor called 'Free Rule.' What it is, is a law made that allows every leader of the Lycian League to make a decision without consequence for his or her said decision. Lord Hector used his to give the black fang a second chance as protectors of the Lycian borders."

Graham then said, "But I thought that the Black Fang were ruthless killers. Why would you give them a second chance?"

Hector said, "For the same reason that we are giving you a second chance. They, like you, were mislead to believe something as the truth when really you were being used by false pretenses. As it stands, If we didn't give you the benefit of the doubt, You would not be here at the moment. You would be in the dungeon."

Graham then said, "Lord Revlin can't be evil. He just can't be. You must be deceiving me."

Naomi, leaning on a pair of crutches, used them to move herself over to Graham and sat down on the bed that he was sitting on. She placed her hands over his eyes and said, "We can show you that we do not deceive." Immediately, he began to see through her eyes. He saw everyone in the room. He saw Pent who was standing next to Canas right across from where he stood. In the corner of the room he noticed Raven with Serra. He saw Halbern and Kessler standing by the window and then he noticed Scourge on the shoulder of the small girl Chase. Lastly he saw Hector who was holding Lyn's hand. Naomi then asked, "Do you see anything deceitful about us?"

Graham said, "I have never been able to see before now but I can say without a doubt that just by looking at you I can see no hint of bad will. Then Lord Revlin did lie to me. Tell me young one. If one cannot see the memory can you make it out?"

Naomi said, "It will take some time. Why?"

Graham said, "Lord Revlin said that he tried to save my mother from a murderer. I want to know what really happened. Can you do that?"

Naomi said, "If that is your wish. But I warn you now. Sometimes, those kind of memories can hurt you more than help you." He didn't care. So she said, "Everyone else leave. This will take a few hours." They all left the room.

Outside in the hall Lyn was staring at her father the entire time. For the first time in a long time she saw him and she didn't have anything to say to him. He felt the same way about her. He had so much to explain and he wouldn't even talk to her. Again Hector broke the silence. "Lord Kessler? Lyn? I think that the both of you should talk in a private room and catch up. Therefore I ask you use my study." He handed the key to Lyn and walked away. Lyn and Kessler headed down stairs to the room.

Meanwhile at Lord Revlin's castle, There was a man hanging from his ankles in the dungeon. He was an Ostian spy who had made his way down into Revlin's private room. He was captured by the Dark Druid called Vex, Revlin's personal bodyguard. Luckily the spy managed to get a message about what he had seen in the bowels of the castle before his capture.

Revlin walked into the room carrying many hooks and whips. He saw the spy and said, "I hope you know how to scream. Do you like the chains? They were the same as the ones I used on my father while I tortured him to death. They are also the ones I used to tie my ugly mother down while I raped her. She may not have been much in the face but she did have a beautiful body." He laughed. "They will also serve the same purpose on Lady Lyndis. I'll use them to hold her down every night while I pleasure myself in her. Her screams will echo through the castle at night causing my never ending arousal on her."

The man spit at the ground. He said, "Shut up and do what you're going to do before I die of listening to you talk." Revlin put on a maniacal grin and walked over to the man. His screams echoed through the night and most of next day. Before he tossed from the castle and into a river to be left for dead.

R&R. I would like to ask that you please review some of my other fics. I'm starting to think that they are lost causes.


	11. Chapter 11

Fire Emblem The Sacaen Bride

Sorry for not updating but a lot of things have been happening. Anyway, I do not own Fire Emblem.

Chapter eleven

Hector sat in his study reading and rereading the note that his spy had sent describing what he had seen. He chose not to let Lyn know about any of it for fear that she might do something drastic. It was late night. He had been pacing since in worry since the sun had risen the day before. Signs of his fatigue were really beginning to show. His eyes looked as though someone had painted red around them making him look like he had been crying while his normally tidy hair was sticking out in all directions giving him the look of a wild man. He could not sleep for fear of picturing the images which he had just read about. He was already feeling bad enough hearing that his spy was found ten miles away from a small town just touching the Ostian Border.

Meanwhile, Lyn was up in her room. She was worried about Hector. He refused to leave his study. Twice the servants had to leave a hot plate of food outside his door which would sit for hours before he would take it in. She was overlooking the garden outside her room's balcony. She fresh scent of roses wafted into her nose making her smile. She would remember how the rose was always her mother's favorite flower and also how her father would always get a bouquet of them to put on the table in their dining room. She finally had time to catch up with her father and get to know her uncle, but really all she wanted to do was be near Hector. She could not help but confide into her fathers trust about her feelings for Hector.

Her thoughts then drifted to the blind man, Graham. With the help of Naomi he was able to see the truth about Lord Revlin. He swore vengeance for his mother's death and swore his unending loyalty to Ostia. As of late, he took to moving around the castle's stable talking to the horses. How Lyn wished she could find a reason to talk to him and tell him that they had the same problem. She along with him wanted claim on his head for her mother.

Dawn came too early for Hector. He was up all night thinking about the current situation looking for a proper solution. It then came to him with a servant knocking on his door signal that they were leaving his breakfast outside the door. He thought back to Lord Revlin's Intention for wanting to take Lyn, the marriage law. Hector thought carefully for a minute and then decided on the best course of action.

At noon Lyn had been summoned into the private study. She knocked on the door and he called for her to enter. She sat in a chair opposite his and took in his countenance for the first time in two days. He looked absolutely disheveled but he was smiling. He then said, "I have called you here to ask your opinion. You see, the Lycian League has been hassling me for the past year about an heir to the throne of Ostia." She looked utterly confused. His smile widened, "My mother was chosen from a gaggle of different girls from all over the place. My father took one look at her and said, 'I have laid my eyes on an angel.'" She then saw him clutching something in his hand. He noticed and opened his hand to show Lyn a ring of platinum with a blue diamond. He said, "This is the ring that my father gave my mother for their engagement. It also the same one that his father gave his mother. That goes as far back as before the dragon campaign. Now to the point." She was listening intently. "I was thinking about taking care of three separate but closely related goals at one time. One was to get the League off of my back about an heir. The second was to make Revlin end up with egg on his face, so to speak. And the third was to marry the girl who I wanted. That is where you come in." Hector walked over to her and got on one knee. He then said, "Lyndis Yunari Caelin, Would you marry me?"

Lyndis stared at Hector for a few minutes. She then said, "If you would accept me as I am then I would be your wife." She smiled with a few tears in her eyes. She then threw her arms around Hector and began to cry. He returned her hug and gently pulled into the most passionate of kisses which two people have ever shared.

R&R. I bet you were wondering when I would make that happen. Well, It has happened. What will Lord Revlin think when he find that he has an invitation to Hector and Lyn's wedding? Find out later. Again, R&R or I will send an annoying little brother to drive you crazy.


	12. Chapter 12

Fire Emblem The Sacaen Bride.

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Chapter twelve

Revlin stared at the invitation he had received. It read:

You are cordially invited to the wedding of

Hector Sylver Ostia

And

Lyndis Yunari Caelin

On the night of the winter solstice.

If he was not mad before reading it he was now. He called for a carriage to take him to Ostia immediately.

Meanwhile, in Ostia castle Hector and Lyn were talking to Eliwood who had just arrived at castle Ostia after receiving his invite. They were all laughing at how well Hector had planned this. He knew that Revlin was going to leave for Ostia as soon as he got the invitation. At that point he would be given the chance to avoid any incarceration as long as he met a few demands. Lyn was still thinking about his head on a lance.

Eliwood then said, "I for one can't say that I like this idea. I mean if Revlin is as crazy as he is made to be then he will just double his efforts. So I am going to suggest we pull together all our old friends to help in this endeavor."

Hector said, "I have already sent special invites to all of them. We found Sain in Bern and he will be on his way. I have also contacted Wallace and even gotten Master Renault to come. He is going to be our minister while Wallace is going to stand with Fargus, Dart and, Hawkeye at the door to make sure that none get through that we don't want there. Oh and as for any assassins that Revlin would send, well let's just say that my border patrol will be coming up to help."

Eliwood raised his eyebrows with a smile and said, "You really have thought of everything Hector. I am impressed."

Hector then said, "There is one thing that I haven't thought of everything Eliwood. I will have to plan for the future. Lyn? Would you leave for a minute?" Lyn got up and left the room. "Do you remember that dream I told about? About me and the girl on my shoulder?"

Eliwood said, "Yes. You got a very distant look in your eyes and said, 'I will not let you take my daughter.' So what?"

Hector said, "No reason really. Oh, by the way. I heard that you wife is soon to have her child. Have the priests told you what it will be?"

Eliwood said, "They know as much as I do. They just continue to talk about how the womb is throbbing with fate or something like that."

Hector then chuckled and said, "What could fate have to do with you. You have had enough fate. So have I really." They both laughed as the doors burst open and Lyn ran into the room. Revlin walked in after her.

Hector and Revlin stared at one another for but a second and then broke contact. Hector beckoned Eliwood to take Lyn back to her room. After both of them left the room Hector turned on Revlin and with as polite a voice as he could muster asked, "To what do I owe this visit Lord Revlin? No, wait. Can I guess?" Lord Revlin glared. Hector then said, "I think you are because you are angry that I asked Lyn to marry me because it takes the option from you. Am I right?" His glare grew colder colder. "But that does leave the question of why you wanted her hand. Surely it would not just be for Caelin. As I remember, Caelin stands just three fiefdoms from Ostia and they are all in a straight line. Could it be that you wanted to position troops to take over their lands and then attack Ostia to take over Lycia? Or is there something I missed?"

Revlin just smirked and said, "I am impressed Ostia. You do show a great deal of intelligence. But, You are also a meddler and that is something that I can't have."

Hector then said, "I do not meddle Revlin. I simply keep up with my peoples action's if I believe that they are in the wrong. My suspicions are confirmed about you. Now the question is what are we going to do about this. Lyn is an able witness to give a testimony against you for genocide. Though you were not in Lycia when you did what you did you were using a loose tongue and telling her that you have done it before in Lycia. Graham is and excellent witness too because he can talk about a great deal of illegal actions in which you have had him performed. And that spy that you tortured, well, you'll glad to know that he will be ready to testify in front of a full Court."

Revlin then said, "What do you want? I can tell that I can avoid this inquiry by some means."

Hector then said, "Very good. I have a few demands that you are to follow. First and foremost you are to leave Lady Lyndis alone. Yopu are invited to our wedding but you are not to be in her vicinity after that at any time. Secondly, all those corpses in your secret study are to be buried in a graveyard which you have made yourself. Except for Lady Madelyn. You are to take her to Sacae where Lyn will perform the Sacaen Burial Rite on her mother. My final demand is that you either stop hurting the people on your lands or my influence will be felt with a greater ferocity than any you have felt. That is my decree."

Revlin simply stood up and walked out of the room with one last statement. "I hope you enjoy your new wife because you may not have her for long. Remember that."

He slammed the study door.

R&R. What Did Revlin Mean By That? Find Out Next Chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Fire Emblem The Sacaen Bride

I Do Not Own Fire Emblem.

Chapter Thirteen

Castle Ostia was in an absolute uproar over the course of the next few months. With the winter solstice getting ever closer it was apparent that all sense of time was lost. Lyn had looked back and realized that it had been seven months since she had been taken from her home in Sacae. This overly apparent when she saw how fat Serra was and how close Ursula was to having her child. Graham, who had officially been sworn in as a vassal of Ostia, was normally seen talking to the walls about his only friend from Revlin and how he missed her.

Speaking of Revlin, he was pacing the halls of his castle and was not at all happy. He had made his castle free of all he mistrusted which left him with only a handful of servants and his Dark Druid, Vex. But he was currently waiting on a report from Vex who had apparently been sent to do some reconnaissance on the wedding.

Outside a lonely stable stood Graham leaning on his cane and just looking like he was resting. Just then, a black robed figure appeared from beyond the wall. Graham smiled and said, "I was wondering when you would get here Vex." He walked up to where Vex was and then asked, "What brings you here?"

Vex's voice was actually a feminine voice. It said, "I am here for Lord Revlin." Vex's robes began to dissipate and now a woman with silver hair and red eyes stared at Graham. She asked, "Why did you betray Lord Revlin?"

Graham then said, "Beacause for the past fifteen years I have been fooled into believing that he was a man of virtue only to find out that he is nothing but a monster. While we are talking about allegiances, why do you serve him knowing what he does?"

Vex Then said, "I feel no need to say anything about why I serve him."

"Quit trying to get away from the question with that bullshit. Now tell me why you serve him."

Vex turned away. Her eyes were filled with tears and she was trying to avoid his gaze, blind as he was he could still tell when someone was staring at him. She said, "I guess I serve him because I don't have a choice. My father Gave me as a blood slave for his sickening pleasure. If I disobey, all he has to do is break the bottle of blood that he has and I will die."

Graham then asked, "Couldn't you just kill him without him breaking the bottle? Or do you find some hidden devotion for him?"

Vex said, "For Your Information Graham I can't get close enough to him without endangering our…"

"Our what, Vex?"

Vex again turned away and said, "He has our son, Damican." Graham stopped breathing for only a minute and then Vex asked, "Do you remember that night we shared three years ago? That night you and I made love under the stars? The next morning I felt sick and threw up all that day. I got increasingly bigger. Eight and a half months later I gave birth in the privacy of a forest just outside the castle. I left Damican in the care of the midwife and visited him every day until one day Revlin followed me and then told me that if I wanted my son to live then I would have to stamp out my foolish thoughts of ever leaving his company like you did."

Graham remained silent for a second and then asked , "Why didn't you ever tell me about him? Was I so untrustworthy that you couldn't tell me of him? Or did you do it to protect him? Just tell me why Vex." He pulled Vex into his embrace and softly kissed her cheek.

Vex felt warm all over but quickly escaped his grasp and said, "No! I was sent here to spy on Lyndis. Graham, If you truly love me then please tell her to be on her guard. Tomorrow, Revlin will send out the Death Seekers. They will arrive the day of the wedding and kill all but her." With that she began to disappear.

Graham cried, "Wait!" But too late. She was gone. He quickly ran into the castle to warn of the impending danger. He thought to himself, "Not the Death Seekers." He could remember the last time the Death Seekers were used. One of Lord Revlin's Villages was planning an up rise and inspiring others to do the same. Lord Revlin called the Death Seekers and said to set an example. Three warriors razed an entire village and slaughtered it's people, men, women, children, and even their pets in one night. Who knew how many would be used for this task. He knew there were fifty an that would be enough to kill everyone in Ostia if they were caught unawares.

Meanwhile at Castle Revlin, Revlin was holding a little boy over a hurting Vex and said, "You see how traitorous a bitch your mother is boy? Well she is glad that I am merciful and will let her live for that little slip of the tongue. Now I'll just have to send in The Lucifer Project as well."

R&R and what is the Lucifer Project. Find out next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Fire Emblem The Sacaen Bride

Sorry. I know it's late but here it is. Oh I don't Own Fire Emblem.

Chapter 14

Lord Revlin stood atop a balcony in an underground facility. He was staring down at 100 men clad in armor made of human bones. He lifted his hand and spoke unto the men, "My soldiers of blood. I have given Ostia fair chance to give me what is mine. And yet he refuses me. ME! A GOD IN MY OWN RIGHT! All men who have attacked my pride have fallen and soon shall he meet the same fate. He, Pherae, and Caelin shall fall to our might for we are the superior ones. We, who are descended from the savage creatures of hell and bred to rule the lesser creatures. Go forth! GO FORTH AND BRING ME MY BRIDE AND OSTIA'S HEAD!" He finished and his men cheered. In the back a cage rattled and a loud roar was heard coming from. It sounded like it was saying, "BLOOD!"

Mean while at Castle Ostia, Eliwood was standing next to his long time friend Hector in a room where Hector was being fitted into a regal suit of black steel armor. It was the day of the wedding. Hector was feeling anxious. His brow was covered in sweat. And he knew that once he said that one phrase, "I do" then it would be forever. Eliwood simply looked at his friend and said, "Don't worry." "Easy for you to say." Said Hector.

Lyn was feeling just as nervous. Ursula, Louise, and Serra were helping her get into a beautiful white wedding dress with a rose pattern just around the neckline. A light coo sounded behind her. She turned to see Ursula run over to her new baby girl. She was named Luna. Lyn thought to herself, "If I have a child, I hope for a daughter." She smiled and stared at herself in the mirror. The dress was a perfect fit for her and her hair was let down. A light rouge blush was on her cheeks and she wore a strawberry pink lipstick. Her Father walked in and was almost lost for words. When he regained his composure he said, "You look Beautiful. Your mother would be proud of you." She hugged her father and said, "I know."

In the center of the Ostian Castle Grand Hall, Renault stood at the top step of a platform. On the second to last step stood Hector. Next to him was Eliwood. The organ began to play and everyone in the room turned to stare at the back of the aisle. Nino was walking down the aisle throwing rose petals as she slowly walked up the aisle. Behind her was Kessler with his arm around his daughter's. At the platform he took Lyn's hand and placed it in Hector's and then whispered in Hector's ear, "If you ever hurt my little girl then I will kill you." Then he smiled warmly.

Just as Renault was about to begin the reading a crash was heard and the door to the Grand Hall opened. In walked Revlin with a sword drawn. He said, "I am see you have the witnesses ready for my wedding." He took up a mad glare and said, "ATTACK!"

R&R. Cliffhanger. Gotta hatem.


	15. Chapter 15

Fire Emblem The Sacaen Bride

I don't own Fire Emblem.

Chapter 15

The Ostian Palace Grand Hall was filled with soldiers all dressed in what looked like black armor made of bone. Revlin looked positively menacing surrounded by his personal guard. Up at the alter stood what looked like fifty people armed with swords, axes, spears, bows, and tomes of magic. They looked ready to do combat. Hector, Lyn, and Eliwood had their weapons from the battle with Nergal. Hector said, "You have a choice Revlin. You can die here or leave and live."

Revlin scoffed and said, "That's my line Ostia. Only I don't give a chance to live. You will die." He looked at his soldiers and said, "Kill them! But leave The Sacaen woman alive. I don't care about the other women." Immediately Revlen's soldier's bound forward. Their weapon's looked like they were rusted over red due to the fact that they were never cleaned after a killing spree. Hector ordered his friends forward. He took up the front, his Armad slung over his shoulder. Eliwood was next to him with Ragnell held high. Lyn stayed back with the Sol Katti ready to strike at any one who broke through the lines.

Soon the entire hall was filled the sounds of weapons hitting each other and the sound of people, both of Hector's side and Revlin's side, being wounded. Revlin was walking into the fray with his weapon at the ready. It was long red blade with black markings on it. He brought it down on an Ostian royal guard and slew him. He continued to walk towards the alter where Lyn was waiting. She saw him advancing and took up her fighting stance. Halbern and Kessler took up theirs as well. Revlin cruelly laughed and said, "I see you can't wait to see your darling Madelyn again. Well then, I'll shall oblige you, Chief Hassar Kessler Yunari." Revlin rose his sword and glared menacingly at Kessler whose twin blades were a very formidable match even back then.

Halbern said, "You're not fighting just him. You're fighting me too. I am Halbern, The Lord of Lances." He pulled his lance and stared at his brother. They both averted their gaze to Revlin. Together they shouted, "Rage of The Plains!" But Revlin brought his sword down on their weapons. Kessler's swords broke and Halbern's lance snapped.

Revlin laughed and said, "This sword is called Purgatory and any weapon it touches breaks. The same goes with armor and life. For example," He grabbed one of his own men and pricked the soldiers hand. The soldier fell down dead. "Do you wish to feed my hunger for death? Then come at me." He swung his sword at Kessler but it was blocked. Lyn stood in front of her father. She said, "You'll find Revlin that this blade will not be so easily broken." Yet again she felt a twinge of pain. On her shoulder was the top of a needle.

"Lyn! Hold on!" Hector came running towards where Lyn was. He had the Armad ready to strike. Revlin Grabbed hold of Lyn and said to Hector, "You won't be able to stop me Ostia. Lyn and I will be married and you will die. I won't take that pleasure though. My creature will have that privilege." With that Revlin ran towards a window, jumped through it and was gone. At that time a huge creature burst into the hall.

Had hector not seen half the things he did in life he would have been scared at this deformity. It had the head of a human, while its torso resembled a compilation of rotting corpses. It had thirty mouths all chanting, "BLOOD!" As it walked, no, slid on the floor it picked up the dead bodies of Revlin's soldiers and even picked up the ones still alive. It used its many mouth's to devour each one and grow in size all the while chanting, "BLOOD!"

Hector was about to charge it but Graham said, "Wait Lord Hector. I shall take care of it. You must give chase to Revlin."

"Alright. I leave it in your hands." Said Hector.

Everyone except Graham and the creature left the room. Graham pet Scourge who sat on his shoulder. He began to say, "In ancient times, there were nine guardians of the world. Disaster of Earth, Zephyr of Wind, Flare of Fire, Undine of Water, Joule of Thunder, Grace of Healing, Saint of Light, Tyrant of Darkness, And their ruler. My family has guarded this lord for years. He always found us in one form or another. The time has come to release him. Foul creature, You shall face the Guardian of Life and Death, Pheonix! Scourge, I release the seals that bind to that form so that you shall be reborn again." Scourge flew from Graham's shoulder and began to flap his wings. A small golden flame began to envelop him. A near blinding flash of light illuminated the room and when it died the falcon was gone and what was there was a magnificent bird with fire golden feathers and piercing blue eyes. Pheonix let out a harmonious cry and flew at the creature. The Pheonix stared down at the abomination and tilted back it's majestic head. Light began to gather at its beak. It pointed its beak at the Lucifer Project and released the light. The creature was disintegrated by it. Pheonix landed next to Graham who was on the ground. He knew that he was going to kill himself releasing Pheonix. And then a miracle happened. For a second time in his life he could see but from his own eyes this time. He was in awe of the bird. All of a sudden the feelings of death he had were disappearing. A voice in his head said, "Do not worry. Your time to die is not yet. I am giving life to fight. Call my subjects for more of those creatures are at Castle Revlin. Only a guardian can contend with a demon like that." Graham wasted no time on words. He picked up his staff and proceeded to summon each guardian.

R&R. Maybe I did not do so well with this one but this is almost the end.


	16. Chapter 16

-1Fire Emblem: The Sacaen Bride

Me No Own. And sorry about the mix up with Durandel and Ragnell but Ragnell is just freaking awesome and the Durandel well, let's just say that in the hand of Eliwood as he is in the game, it sucks. Just an opinion.

Next to last chapter.

Hector was in pursuit of Revlin as they both made way through halls of castle Ostia. To say Hector was angry, was an obvious understatement, as he was pretty much mad enough to take on a dragon bare handed. Revlin was in a bit of a panic knowing that his monster was only so powerful and the fact that they had a summoner on their side wasn't a good thing for him either. Add in the fact that he was running away from an enraged Great Lord while carrying a woman over his shoulder and wearing a suit of heavy armor and the result would say that Revlin had only one choice. He had to fight. So, he led Hector along the halls, and to a tower staircase which he ascended until he reached the top. He carefully laid Lyn down on the far end of the tower room. He then pulled his blade and waited for Hector.

Meanwhile, Revlins private army was being beaten down one by one by The Black Fang and The former crew that slew the Dragon at the gate. The Brothers Reed basically put a nice world of hurt on any unfortunate idiot who got close enough to them, while the three assassins, Jaffar, Legault, and Matthew, killed enemies left and right with little or no effort. And of course Raven, Karel, Karla, Guy, all were equipped with the sharpest of killing edges, and were ensuring that their enemies wouldn't be getting up, whilst every mage, sage, druid, shaman, priest, monk, and bishop, had spells flying in all directions didn't hurt so much as made mince meat out of the enemy forces. And I don't want to go into detail on how or what the berserkers were doing because they decided on using iron weapons to 'Make the pain last.'

Hector arrived at the tower. He saw Revlin ready to fight ith sword in hand. Hector raised Armad (which 20/20 Hector can hit with for massive damage) and ran forward to engage Revlin in a battle where everything was on the line. He knew that only lyn and the victor would leave this tower alive he was determined to be sure that it was not Revlin. A quick swing to the left by Hector was blocked and averted as Revlin tried impale Hector on his sword, but Hector recovered and hit Revlin in the stomach with the blunt end of his axe. Revlin retaliated by blowing some kind of dust in Hectors eyes. He quickly put his back to the wall as to be sure that he would not be easily overtaken in the open room until the dust was out of his eyes. Revlin charged at Hector who jumped to the side but dropping Armad in the process. He quickly recovered himself and finished shaking the dirt from his eyes to find himself next to the still unconscious Lyn. He saw Revlin advancing. And then he saw his salvation. There was a Wo Dao in Lyn's belt. As Revlin Raised his blade to kill Hector, Hector grabbed the Wo Dao and plunged it under one of the plates on Revlin's armor, and into his left kidney. Causing Revlin to sway a bit. Then Hector ran past Revlin to where Armad lay, picked up his powerful axe, turned, ran towards Revlin and leapt into the air. It was as if time had slowed down as Revlin turned and raised his blade to guard only to have it break have Armad cut him neatly down the front. Then, When hector was the ground, he cleaved Revlins head from his shoulders with a quick, "THWACK!"

The Battle had finished down in the chapel and now all were awaiting to find out what became of Revlin, Lyn, and Hector. And then they saw him. Hector was walking towards the guest rooms with an unconscious Lyn in his arms. He was smiling so immediately everyone knew that it was over.

R&R. No Thret this time. Believe you me. I hate these bouts of writers block. If I didn't think that they would eventually give me best ideas I'd find some way to get rid of them forever.


End file.
